DEEP
|Title = |Image = DEEP_(July_2019).jpg |Caption = DEEP (2019) |Former = COLOR (2004-2009) |Origin = Japan |Genres = Dance-pop, R&B |Years Active = 2004-present |Labels = rhythm zone (2004-2015) Sony Music Associated Records (2015-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2004-present) |Associated Acts = EXILES |Website = deep-ldh.com |Current = TAKA YUICHIRO KEISEI |Formermemb = ATSUSHI (2004-2006) KIKURI (2004-2006) YORK (2004-2006) RYO (2007-2018)}} DEEP is a 3-member male group managed by LDH JAPAN and signed to Sony Music Associated Records. Members *TAKA (Leader) *YUICHIRO *KEISEI Former Members *ATSUSHI (2004-2006) *YORK (2004-2006) *KIKURI (2004-2006) *RYO (2007-2018) History The group was originally formed by EXILE member ATSUSHI in 2004 under the name COLOR. Two years later, in late 2006, three of the four members left the group. ATSUSHI became the producer while TAKA became the new leader, and three new members joined COLOR. On June 30, 2009, they changed the group's name from COLOR to DEEP, and announced that they were not longer produced by ATSUSHI. In December 2015, the group got transferred from rhythm zone to Sony Music Associated Records. On December 31, 2018, member RYO left the group and retired from singing activities. On February 19, 2019, the group started an audition, titled DEEP VOCALIST AUDITION, to find a new vocalist for the group after RYO's departure.LDH所属DEEP、新メンバー募集 On July 22, 2019, a live event titled DEEP VOCALIST AUDITION ~FINAL STAGE~ was held at Akasaka BLITZ and the members revealed that DEEP will continue activities as a trio but they started a new entertainment project titled DEEP SQUAD, including the members and the three winners from the audition: Uhara Yuhi, Sugiyama Ryoji and Higa Suzuki.DEEP's new project! Entertainment group "DEEP SQUAD" consisting of vocalists formed! Discography Note: all releases are under the name '''DEEP' except when mentioned.'' Albums # 2005.09.21 RED ~Love is all around~ (COLOR) # 2008.01.23 BLUE ~Tears from the sky~ (COLOR) # 2008.07.30 BLACK ~A night for you~ (COLOR) # 2009.02.04 WHITE ~Lovers on canvas~ (COLOR) # 2010.03.03 DEEP ~brand new story~ # 2011.02.16 LOVE STORY # 2012.02.15 YOUR STORY # 2015.02.25 Love Light # 2018.06.27 THE SINGER Best Albums # 2013.02.13 DEEP BEST Singles # 2004.12.01 Special love (COLOR) # 2005.03.09 Move So Fast (COLOR) # 2005.08.24 Summer time cruisin' (COLOR) # 2005.12.07 Neiro (音色) (COLOR) # 2007.04.25 Namida ga Ochinai You ni (涙が落ちないように) (COLOR) # 2007.07.25 Blue Sky (COLOR) # 2007.11.28 Aoi Tori (青い鳥) (COLOR) # 2008.01.23 Kimi no Inai Michi (君のいない道) (COLOR) # 2008.06.18 Midnight call (COLOR) # 2008.11.12 Miss you (COLOR) # 2008.12.03 With you ~Luv merry X'mas~ (COLOR) # 2009.01.28 Long Distance (COLOR) # 2009.10.07 Endless road # 2010.02.24 Echo ~Yasashii Koe~ (優しい声) # 2010.07.07 milestone / SORA ~Kono Koe ga Todoku Made~ (この声が届くまで) # 2010.11.24 Mirai e no Tobira (未来への扉) # 2011.02.02 Shiroi Muffler (白いマフラー) # 2011.10.05 Kimi ja nai Dareka Nante ~Tejina~ (君じゃない誰かなんて〜Tejina〜) # 2011.12.14 True Love # 2012.01.18 Callin You # 2012.08.15 GO # 2012.12.19 Yokaze (夜風) # 2013.07.24 Hoshikage (星影) # 2013.11.27 I Promise You # 2014.02.12 Yukishizuri (雪しずり) # 2014.07.16 Just The Way You Are # 2014.12.03 Last Goodbye (ラスト・グッバイ) # 2016.03.16 MAYDAY # 2018.02.21 SING # 2018.05.30 Celebrate # 2018.12.26 WISH DVDs #2008.06.18 COLOR LIVE TOUR 2007 BLUE (COLOR) #2008.11.12 COLOR LIVE TOUR 2008 BLACK (COLOR) #2014.03.19 DEEP LIVE TOUR 2013 "HISTORY Love & Harmony" Collaborations/Other * 2004.09.29 EXILES - HEART of GOLD ~STREET FUTURE OPERA BEAT POPS~ (#6 JOY, #10 Close To You) * 2004.12.01 EXILE - HERO (#2 FIND YOU) * 2006.03.29 EXILE - ASIA (#16 EXILES - Love, Dream & Happiness) * 2007.05.30 Kato Miliyah - My Girl feat.COLOR References External Links * Official Website * Official Website (rhythm zone) * [http://deeplink.jp/ DEEP LINK Official Fan Club] * Facebook * LDH Official Profile * COLOR rhythm zone Official Website Category:DEEP Category:2004 Debut Category:Groups